


Light

by littledust



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-16
Updated: 2007-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being with Neil is easy, yes, but it has its own difficulties, and sometimes it's like coming up with poetry blindfolded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

Todd is startled out of his thoughts by Neil's laughter. "You know, it's not much good to run lines with you if you're not even paying attention to what I'm saying," Neil teases, nudging Todd's shin with his foot.

"S--Sorry." And Todd is: sorry that he gets too caught up in the beauty of Neil's acting to pay attention to the specifics, sorry that he is so painfully conscious of their sitting on the same bed. Sorry, too, that this quiet moment will have to end eventually. He stares down at the bedspread and starts picking at a loose thread, wondering if he's already ruined it. Being with Neil is easy, yes, but it has its own difficulties, and sometimes it's like coming up with poetry blindfolded. No, even more difficult than that.

The rustling of papers causes Todd to look up, and suddenly Neil is right _there_ , script cast aside and one hand braced against the wall behind Todd. "You--" he begins, but cuts himself off, leaning down as Todd shifts forward slightly, daringly, obedient to the laws of gravity as any other. The kiss is all softness and the impression of glancing beams of light underneath Todd's eyelids; he is sure that his hands have begun to tremble, sure also that it does not matter.


End file.
